1. Field
The following description relates to a technique to automatically generating parameter information for executing a satellite operation procedure that is for use in a satellite operation control system to operate a satellite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite control is a process of monitoring and controlling the operation of a satellite, and includes receiving telemetry, including the status of health (SoH) of a satellite and the results of tasks performed by the satellite, during an access time, which is a period of time when the satellite and a satellite control system can communicate with each other, analyzing the telemetry, and transmitting appropriate commands from the satellite control system to the satellite.
A satellite control system may include at least one satellite operation system that operates one or more satellites in the space and a task analysis and planning system that analyzes and/or plans tasks to be performed by each of the satellites.
In accordance with rapid increases in the number of satellites and the ever-growing demand for the reduction of personnel for operating satellites and mistakes made by the personnel, the demand for automated real-time satellite operation systems has rapidly increased. For this reason, techniques to control the operation of a satellite by transmitting instructions to the satellite and monitoring the state of the satellite using a satellite operation procedure (SOP), which is a scenario of how to operate a satellite. An SOP may be a program written in a script language. To execute an SOP, various parameters regarding the execution of various satellite tasks may be needed.
Conventionally, satellite operators need to enter such various parameters before the to execution of an SOP or to use a certain parameter generation program for exclusive use for a certain satellite. Therefore, the necessity of techniques to easily generate all parameters necessary for the operation of a satellite has arisen.